battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Card
Wild Card is the first opening theme of Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. The song was sung by Hiroshi Tada of The Sketchbook. Lyrics Kanji= 正解さえも間違いさえも無い ただ一つの道を 何度だってやり直せるのさ リセットキーを押せる強さを 失う物は何も無いだろう? ゼロと言う名の無限の力 偶然も運命と呼べばFlow 不器用は武器にすりゃいいのさ 越えるべきものがある強さを 一つ二つ壁を壊すたび 試されるのさ本気のカード 奇跡掴み取るんだ その先に何がある? 正解さえも間違いさえも無い 自由過ぎるこの宙（そら）で 僕らは探し続けるんだ ただ一つの道を 光があれば影があるのさ 全て受け入れられる強さを イイことだけじゃつまらないだろう? 逆境さえも楽しむ力 Yes or No思うままにDraw 不可能なんて有り得ないのさ 手段さえも選ばない強さを 一人二人追い越すそのたび 見えてくるのさ自分のカード 想い解き放つんだ その先に何がある? 右も左も明日（あす）さえも見えない ジグザグな足跡でも 僕らは描き続けるんだ 自分だけの道を そうそこに理由も意味も無い 不確かな理想抱いて 僕らは歩き続けるんだ 終わりの無い道を 正解さえも間違いさえも無い 自由過ぎるこの宙（そら）で 僕らは探し続けるんだ ただ一つの道を そうきっと明日（あす）さえも見えない ジグザグな足跡でも 僕らは描き続けるんだ 自分だけの道を そうきっと自分だけの切り札を 僕らは探し続けるんだ |-| TV Size= Seikai sae mo machigai sae mo nai Tada hitotsu no michi wo Nando datte yarinaoseru no sa Risettokii wo oseru tsuyosa wo Ushinau mono wa nanimonai darou? Zero to iu na no mugen no chikara Guuzen mo unmei to yobeba Flow Bukiyou wa buki ni surya ii no sa Koerubeki mono ga aru tsuyosa wo Hitotsu futatsu kabe wo kowasu tabi tamesareru no sa honki no kaado Kiseki tsukamitoru'n da sono saki ni nani ga aru? Seikai sae mo machigai sae mo nai Jiyuu sugiru kono sora de Bokura wa sagashitsuzukeru'n da Tada hitotsu no michi wo Sou kitto asu sae mo mienai Jiguzagu na ashiato demo Bokura wa egakitsuzukeru'n da Jibun dake no michi wo |-| Full Song= Seikai sae mo machigai sae mo nai Tada hitotsu no michi wo Nando datte yarinaoseru no sa Risettokii wo oseru tsuyosa wo Ushinau mono wa nanimonai darou Zero to iu na no mugen no chikara Guuzen mo unmei to yobeba Flow Bukiyou wa buki ni surya ii no sa Koerubeki mono ga aru tsuyosa wo Hitotsu futatsu kabe wo kowasu tabi Tamesureru no sa honki no kaado Kiseki tsukamitoru'n da sono saki ni nani ga aru? Seikai sae mo machigai sae mo nai Jiyuu sugiru kono sora de Bokura wa sagashi tsuzukerun'da Tada hitotsu no michi wo Hikari ga areba kage ga aru no sa Subete ukeirerareru tsuyosa wo Ii koto dake ja tsumaranai darou? Gyakkyou sae mo tanoshimu chikara Yes or No omou mamani Draw Fukannou nante arienai no sa Shudan sae mo erabanai tsuyosa wo Hitori futari oikosu sono tabi Mietekuru no sa jibun no kaado Omoi toki houttsun'da sono sakini nani ga aru? Migi mo hidari mo ashita ( asu ) sae mo mienai Jiguzagu na ashiato demo Bokura wa egaki tsudukerun'da Jibun dake no michi wo Sou soko ni riyuu mo imi mo nai Futashika na risou daite Bokura wa aruki tsudukerun'da Owari no nai michi wo Seikai sae mo machigai sae mo nai Jiyuu sugiru kono sora de Bokura wa sagashitsuzukerun'da Tada hitotsu no michi wo Sou kitto asu sae mo mienai Jiguzagu na ashiato demo Bokura wa egaki tsudukerun'da Jibun dake no michi wo Sou kitto jibun dake no kirifuda wo Bokura wa sagashitsuzukerun'da |-| English (TV Size)= Though it isn't merely right or wrong There's only one path No matter how many times I have to start over I have the strength to push the reset key Because mistakes are no big deal, right? My power is infinite so don't call it nothing Calling coincidence fate is the flow My clumsiness can become a good weapon Because I'd better have the strength to overcome I can knock down a wall or two The test is the true card Grasp onto miracles because what might await you there? Though it isn't merely right or wrong There's more than enough freedom in the air We'll keep on searching For that one path I'm sure of it, as long as tomorrow is unseen But our footsteps will zigzag We'll keep on drawing Our own paths |-| English (Full song)= Though it isn't merely right or wrong There's only one path No matter how many times I have to start over I have the strength to push the reset key Because mistakes are no big deal, right? My power is infinite so don't call it nothing Calling coincidence fate is the flow My clumsiness can become a good weapon Because I'd better have the strength to overcome I can knock down a wall or two The test is the true card Grasp onto miracles because what might await you there? Though it isn't merely right or wrong There's more than enough freedom in the air We'll keep on searching For that one path I'm sure of it, as long as tomorrow is unseen But our footsteps will zigzag We'll keep on drawing Our own paths If the's light, there's sure to be shadow I have the strength to accept everything It's boring if everything goes right, right? I have the power to enjoy adversity Yes or No, Draw to your heart's content There's no such thing as the impossible Each time you overcome one or two people You'll be able to see your own card What lies ahead when you've released your feelings? I can't tell left from right or even see tomorrow But our footsteps will zigzag We'll keep on drawing Our own paths Yes, there isn't reason or meaning there Embracing uncertain ideals We'll keep on drawing Our never-ending paths Though it isn't merely right or wrong There's more than enough freedom in the air We'll keep on searching For our own paths I'm sure of it, as long as tomorrow is unseen But our footsteps will zigzag We'll keep on drawing Our own paths For certain, we have our own trump cards We'll keep on searching Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme